


Enough Happiness to Make You Sweet

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What happens when the famous Marauders, a fiery red head, an eccentric brunette and a tom boy blonde go to Hogwarts?  What do the choices they make now have to do with the future?  What will happen to the Marauders in a tale of love, life, and most importantly, magic?





	1. Locked Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Chapter One- Locked Destinies

 

_ Platform 9 ¾? Platform 9 ¾? Where the hell is Platform 9 ¾?  _

 

Lily Evans, 11years old, stood at the train station wondering how she was supposed to get on a train to her new school, Hogwarts, when the platform didn’t even exist. There were only Platforms 9 and 10. There was no Platform 9 ¾. A few minutes ago, when she asked someone where Platform 9 ¾ was she was laughed at.

 

Desperately, she looked around, for what, she did not know. Not to far from her, she saw a family, by the looks of it, and was able to hear their conversation.

 

“Alright, you two have fun at school,” said the mysterious woman.

 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Potter, we will. Thanks again, you know, for taking me here. Mom and Dad had to go to work and well…” replied a small blonde girl with an American accent.

 

“Don’t worry about it Desiree. We’re happy to help,” said the man Lily assumed was Mr. Potter.

 

“Ok, ok. Mom, Dad, can we please go now?” asked a young boy with his jet-black hair all askew.

 

“Of course, James,” said Mrs. Potter. They all hugged good-bye and the adults departed. The two children, James and Desiree, walked over to where Lily Evans was standing.

 

Lily introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Lily. I’m, well, I’m pretty much lost. Do you think you can help me? I’m looking for Platform 9 ¾,” she said nervously. She really did not want to be lauged at, again.

 

“Oh, you’re muggle born, eh. Yeah, we can help. We’re going to the Platform, too. I’m Desiree Kartunz, but you can call me Des, and this is my friend James Potter,” she said indicating who was who. Des was rather tall for an eleven year old, 5 feet 1inch, when Lily only stood at 4 feet 10 inches. She also had sleek blonde hair ending just below the shoulders. Desiree also had deep blue eyes resembling the ocean.

 

“Hi,” James said, smiling at Lily. James was from Emgland, was about the same height as Lily, and had dark brown eyes that were sparkling behind his glasses. He continued to stare at Lily’s beautiful green eyes, though she did not notice and continued talking.

 

“Thank you so much. I was so confused,” said Lily, casually flipping her fiery red hair behind her shoulder.

 

“Alright,” said Desiree, “it’s simple. All you have to do is walk through that wall.” She indicated which wall and said, “James’ll demonstrate.”

 

“Sure,” he said snapping out of the trance Lily had put him in. He then walked to the wall and disappeared as he walked into it.

 

Lily gasped. She was new to the whole “magic” thing so, even the slightest things amazed her. Desiree gestured for her to go. Lily obliged and walked into the wall.

 

On the other side, she was surrounded by hundreds of people. In front of her was a train that was amazingly long.

 

There, waiting, was James with a broad smile on his face that seemed to make her heart melt. She smiled back and walked his way. 15 seconds later Desiree came through and they walked onto the train, together. Most of the compartments were full so, they settled in one that only had a single boy in it.

 

The boy was rather scrawny and had very thin, wispy, brown hair that continued to fall on his face, causing him to blow it back. He had a book out but was too annoyed with his hair to read it. He looked up at the three as they opened the door and asked if they could join him. All he said back was, “Sure.”

 

They sat down and made introductions.

 

As it turned out, Lily came from a Muggle family, which included her sister who seemed to really hate her due to Lily being magical and her, well, not.

 

The boy’s name was Remus Lupin. He enjoyed reading and came from a rather large of family containing 6 kids, of which he was the eldest. He also had an odd obsession for chocolate.

 

James was a Quidditch fanatic and an only child. He also had a strange fear for pigs.

 

Desiree and James happened to be best friends, through their parents since birth, even though she lived in America. Des always managed to floo over to the Potter’s. She also loved Quidditch.

 

When James and Desiree mentioned Quidditch, it brought a very long line of questioning from Lily, who had never heard of the game before. As they attempted to explain the game to Lily, they were interrupted by someone coming in to the compartment.

 

That someone had shoulder-length, wavy black hair and a look in his eye that James couldn’t understand but seemed to like, for some reason. He sat down next to Lily and said, “Hey Lils, how’s it goin?”

 

“Fine Sirius, you?” she said with a smile.

 

“Same old, same old,” he said, returning the smile. He looked around and said, “Oh, sorry, I’m Sirius Black.” He stuck his hand out and shook hands with James, Remus, and Desiree as they introduced themselves.

 

James shook his head in confusion, “Wait, you mean, you’re a _Black_ ” This gained him a kick from Desiree.

 

“Uh, yeah, so?” Sirius asked.

 

“It’s just, Lily’s muggle-born and you two are… _friends_ and you’re having a conversation with me, a Potter, who your family hates, and well…it’s just weird.” This gained him another kick from Desiree.

 

“Oh, that. Well, I’ve seen what they do and I don’t like it. I never want to end up like my parents, that’s that,” he finished simply.

 

“You know, Sirius. I think that’s really brave. I never thought a Black could, or even would change. You’re different,” said Desiree with a sweet smile and an understanding look in her eye.

 

“Thanks,” he said.

 

They changed the subject and went back to explaining Quidditch to Lily. It turned out, that Sirius played Quidditch as well. The rest of the way they talked about various things. Towards the end of the trip, James, Sirius, and Remus were talking quietly together and writing things down on some parchment that Desiree and Lily could not see. In the meantime, Lily and Desiree talked what they thought Hogwarts would be like.

 

Finally, the train came to a stop. They had arrived. The 5 stepped off the train and onto Hogsmeade. A very tall man with an extremely large beard was yelling, “ Firs’ ‘ears, over ‘ere! Firs’ ‘ears!”

 

The 5 went to the giant man who went by the name of Hagrid. Hagrid led them to the lake where boats were waiting for them. The first years all rode the boats to the castle. The 5 friends were in one boat.

 

“Whoa!!!” they said in unison as a giant tentacle came out of the water about 10 yards away from them.

 

“Okay, Remus add on swimming in the lake,” said Sirius in awe.

 

“Got it,” he said back as he wrote something on to the same parchment they had on the train.

 

“What’s that?” asked Lily.

 

“Our ‘To Do’ list,” said James simply.

 

“And…you’re going to go swimming in the lake? With the tentacle thingy??”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“Fine, but when you die, don’t come crying to me,” said Lily, obviously annoyed.

 

“Death would be an awfully big adventure,” said Sirius with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

Lily was at a loss for words. She just shook her head and looked at the scenery.

 

“So, can I see the list?” asked Desiree.

 

“No can do, Desi, guy stuff,” said Sirius.

 

Nobody ever called her Desi before but, for some reason, the way Sirius just did gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it and said, “Fine, be that way.”

 

“We will,” said James.

 

Desiree looked around and gasped the same time as Lily. “What’s wrong?” the guys asked. They turned their gazes to where Desiree’s and Lily’s was and gasped as well, though in the future they’d deny it.

 

Ahead of them stood Hogwarts. It stood majestically by the lake, flaunting its overwhelming size and beautiful architectural shape. The sun was setting, putting a purplish glow around the castle, as if it was saying welcome to them personally. To the left of it stood the Quidditch Pitch. To the right was an immense forest and a very large muscular tree. In one word, the sight was beautiful.

 

They reached land and abandoned the boats. They walked up the stone steps to huge double doors that they were led through to the inside of the castle.

 

The inside was just as overpowering and gorgeous as the outside walls. Around them stairs moved and the pictures talked amongst themselves. Ahead of them stood a middle-aged woman with her hair in a tight bun, dressed in emerald green robes that matched Lily’s eyes.

 

The woman said, “Hello, I’m Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes we will begin with the sorting. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We will be ready for you in a minute.” She then briskly walked away into a different place. The first years talked for a few minutes until Professor McGonagall came back and said, “We’re ready for you now.”

 

She led them through another set of doors and into the Great Hall. They walked down the center with two tables on either side of them and a stool with a hat on it ahead. Behind the stool was a table, which seated the professors and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Above them was the sky, not the real one mind you, but the ceiling was designed to change depending on what the real sky looked like, and to match it.

 

They reached the end of their walk and stayed together. McGonagall spoke, “When I call your name you will sit down on this stool, and put the hat on, which will decide your house.” She called up all the “A’s” and when she reached the “B’s”, Sirius was called up. He was put in Gryffindor, earning him scowls from his family in slytherin. Lily joined him after a short while.

 

Professor McGonagall then called, “Kartunz, Desiree.”

 

Nervously, she sat on the stool and put on the hat. The the hat spoke, “Ah, a secret I see…hmmm…since you were 9 years old, eh?”

 

Desiree shook uncontrollably. _It knows…how does it know??_

 

“I see you already have friends in Gryffindor, hmm, you’ll need them, well, I guess…GRYFFINDOR!!” yelled the hat.

 

Relieved, she sat at the Gryffindor table. She was soon joined by Remus and James.

 

When the sorting concluded Dumbledore rose and said, “Welcome to Hogwarts, all! It is going to be a great year, I hope. Some information you might like to know, we have planted a Whomping Willow near the Forbidden Forest. Please do not go near it for it will hurt you, badly. Also, we seem to have our poltergeist, Peeves, back. Please do not taunt him, he is going through some stuff and is very touchy at the moment. Well, I believe that’s it. I’ll not keep you any longer. Dig in!!”

 

All of a sudden, a gigantic feast appeared right before their very eyes. All different types of food were spread out along the tables. As they ate they talked and began to think.

 

**_ Wow! This place is a million times better than home. I don’t know how I’ll ever leave it. Finally, I’ve got friends, real food, and a welcoming place to stay. This is what I’ve always dreamed about. A real home. _ ** __ Sirius thought to himself as he sat and ate. He looked at his friends. His brand new friends and he smiled. He smiled a smile that no one had ever seen before. For once in his life, he was happy.

 

**_ What if they find out? What’ll happen then? _ ** Thought Remus and Desiree, minding their secrets.

 

**_ Merlin, isn’t she gorgeous? Those eyes? Merlin, those eyes!  _ ** Thought James as he stared at Lily’s emerald eyes.

 

**_ Amazing! Who knew all this was possible? _ ** Was all Lily could think as she looked around in complete awe.

 

**_ I’m gonna be there. I’m gonna be their friend…I will. _ ** Thought a chubby little boy sitting on the opposite end of the table as he stared at the 5 friends, wanting to be apart of it.

 

That night, friendships were formed. Friendships that would bring on much more thatn they ever could’ve imagined. Their live would never be the same for their destinies were licked, and their was no going back.

 


	2. Secrets and Lies

  


Chapter Two- Secrets and Life

“NOOOO!!!!” yelled Desiree, returning to her homework.

“C’mon Desi, please, just this once. I really don’t get Charms. You do. Help me!” pleaded Sirius.

He did it again. Desi. The name just rolled off his tongue. If only he knew that everytime he said it she got butterflies in her stomach. “Now Sirius, that’s different. There’s a difference between doing your homework and helping you with it,” she said.

“Ugh, can I please just copy your essay?” said Sirius giving the puppy dog look that she could not resist.

“Fine Siri, just this once,” she said sternly.

“Youpee!!” exclaimed Sirius as he grabbed her essay and made a quick dash up to his room.

She shook her head. **_Boys._**

She went back to doing her homework but could only think of one thing. Sirius. She could not get him out of her mind. The way he called her Desi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Wake up Des, time for breakfast,” said Lily shaking Desiree in attempts to wake her up.

“Go away,” said Desiree, quick and to the point.

“C’mon,” she said before moving onto her next victim, Alaina. “Al, you too, up, now.”

“You are the devil,” she said dragging herself out of bed. Al was very pretty, tall, filthy rich, and very sweet, as long as it wasn’t the morning. Her semi-long brown hair curled perfectly and her changing eye-color was entrancing. She was a metamorphagus but was just getting started.

“I know, I know, now can you two please hurry up,” said Lily persistently.

The two girls got ready and began to look like their gorgeous selfs once more. They headed downstairs and were met by 4 boys. James, Remus, Sirius, and a new edition named Peter. Peter was a chubby little boy who was not to smart either.

“Hello boys, how are you this morning,” said Desiree sweetly.

“Wonderful, Desi, and might I say you look stunning this morning,” said Sirius with a wide smile on his face.

“And you look positively dashing, Siri,” said Desiree in return. Over the past three and a half months it had become routine for Desiree and Sirius to give morning compliments to each other. “So, y’all heading down to breakfast?” she asked.

“Yes, may us fine gentlemen escort you ladies down to the Great Hall?” asked Remus speaking in a rich snooty tone.

The girls played along. “Oh but which one, I cannot walk down with more than one man on my arm. It would create quite the scandal,” said Al, giggling.

They broke out in laughter and walked down to the hall. But that’s when the daily James-Lily fights occurred. Lily couldn’t stand James and well, criticized him a lot, causing the usual bickering. They barely could stand each other but did so for their friends.

And so the morning began, “…You arrogant, egotistical, prat! You think you can just go around and hex whoever you like!” screamed Lily.

“Sorry I like to have a little fun! He deserved it anyway. Did you here what he called you?” said James in his defense.

“NO and I don’t care either. Just stay away from me, you prick!” she yelled before leaving.

James turned to his friends and said, “She loves me.” James has been infatuated since the beginning of the year and has been going about it terribly.

“Sure, James, I mean, in girl language calling you an arrogant, egotistical prat is code for I love you,” said Desiree encouragingly.

“We’re gonna need to work on your girl skills,mate,” said Sirius patting James on the shoulder before continuing with his breakfast.

“Seriously, that was, well, that was just awful,” said Remus.

“Thanks, guys. Oh well, we better head to class, eh?” said James, changing the subject.

As they walked to class they talked about Christmas Break which was in 3 days.

“So, who’s staying, and who’s going?” asked James.

“Home,” said Remus, Al, and Peter.

“Stay,” said Sirius.

“What about you Des? You should stay,” said James.

“Why?” asked Sirius.

“Uh, no reason, I just thought…” muttered James.

“James, I have to go home. My parents won’t let me miss the ball,” she said.

“So, I’m gonna be here all alone, great,” said Sirius, glumly.

“You can stay at my house,” offered James.

“Really?” asked Sirius.

“Yeah, they’ll love you. C’mon,” said James.

“Of course,” said Sirius.

“Great, now I’ll be spending Christmas with Sirius. Lord, help me,” joked Desiree.

Sirius began to pout. They dragged themselves through the rest of their classes and were later rejoined with Lily. They went through their day and finally went to sleep and 10 pm. Except for Desiree. Desiree was in the midst of writing in her diary…

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**He called me Desi. He keeps calling me that. I don’t know whether to hate it or love it though. I don’t know how I feel whenever it has to do with Sirius. He makes me confused. Oh my God!! He’s going to James’s for Christmas! I can’t believe it! This is going to be so much fun. This way I’ll completely forget about my father. Sirius does that somehow…he makes me forget. But, oh God, my father. He’s the reason I don’t want to go home. I’ve given up and he know’s it. But now, there’s Sirius, who I really like. I feel like I have hope now. I mean, the only person who knows my secret is James and I could never tell Sirius but, now, I feel like I shouldn’t give up. Funny how one guy can do that, huh? Well, I’ll just sleep at James’s a lot. Maybe I’ll be a little safer that way. Well, I’m about to die from sleep deprivation. Night.** _

_**Desiree** _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Today Desiree, James, Peter, Remus, Al, Lily, and Remus were all going home for Christmas. They had reached the platform and said they’re good-byes. Desiree, Sirius, and James walked over to Mrs. Potter.

“Desiree, dear, we’re taking you home with us and your parents will pick you up later,” she said.

“Thank you very much Mrs. Potter,” Desiree said gratefully.

They walked over to the car that they were going to be riding in. the whole way home they talked non stop. After 20 minutes, they reached James’s house.

His house was a mansion. It was so big. Sirius saw this and his jaw dropped to the ground. “C’mon mate, you’ll love the inside more.”

They went inside and Sirius settled himself into his room. He then took a tour of the house. After the tour James said, “Hey, you guys wanna snack?”

“Sure,” they said. When they reached downstairs the doorbell rang. The house elf, Twinkle, answered it.

Inside stepped Mr. Kartunz, Desiree’s father. He was a burly man and extremely tall.

“Oh, Dan, are you here for Desiree?” asked Mrs. Potter.

“Yes, I am. Des, let’s get your stuff,” he said to Desiree. Desiree shot James a worried glance before she grabbed her stuff.

“Bye guys, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Desi,” said Sirius.

“Bye,” said James.

Her father and herself walked outside and left.

“He’s huge, James, did you see him??” asked Sirius, laughing.

“Yeah, he is,” said James trying to laugh, but being unable to. How could he when he was scared to death for Desiree.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“So, baby girl, how’s school?” asked her father.

“Fine,” she snapped.

“Good,” they sat in silence before Desiree went to take a shower. She was extremely tired so she went to bed early. Big mistake. Her father slipped into the room and did to her what he’d been doing since she was 9.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Remy, how was school?” asked Mrs. Lupin.

“Fine, mum, how’ve you been?” asked Remus.

“Oh, wonderful dear, tonight’s a full moon and we’ve got everything set up,” she said.

By the way, Remus is a werewolf. Yeah, I know, sweetie being a werewolf. Well, it’s true.

“Great mum, thanks a lot,” said Remus sincerely. Tonight the monster would unleash itself and Remus would be gone. At least…until the morning.


	3. The Ball

A/N Your Song is not mine...i do not know who sang the original but it's from Moulin Rouge

Chapter Three- The Ball 

5th year Christmas Time….

“So, James, anything special planned for this year’s annual Potter Christmas Ball?” asked Sirius at the dining table in the Potters’ mansion.

“Not really. Lily is finally coming, though,” said James nonchalantly.

“Thanks to my wonderful convincing skills!” interjected Desiree smiling.

“Bravo Desi. Tomorrow night, James just might be able to woo Lily,” said Sirius with a sarcastic grin.

“Siri, he hasn’t been able to do that for three years. I doubt all that will change in one night,” said Desiree directly to Sirius.

“Hey, hey, I’m right here, guys. Anyway, it should be fun tomorrow night. You stayin’ the night Des?” asked James changing the subject.

“No, I’m headin’ to Lily’s. We’ll be arriving together tomorrow. Speaking of which, I have to go,” she said. Desiree bid the boys farewell and left for Lily’s.

Later that night, Sirius was in his room looking over his “man journals” he’d been keeping since first year.

_Dear Man Journal,_

_She looked absolutely amazing today. She was only in jeans, and a Beatles T-shirt with her hair down flat but she still looked stunning._

_At lunch, it was hot dog day and us Marauders and Desiree see who can eat the most hot dogs without throwing up. I only ate 7. She ate 8! Damn, that girl can eat!_

_Now, she’s reading. I love to watch her read. She has a reading face that I absolutely adore. It’s some book called Flowers in the Attic. Wait, now she’s glaring at the book and…oh my god!!! She just threw the book into the fire. Now she’s going in after it, swearing. Merlin, I love this girl._

_I don’t know why I love staring at her. She’s just so…pretty._

_Well, I think I’ll go talk to Desi now._

_Sirius_

That was only one month ago. About a 2 years ago he discovered he loved Desiree but never said anything. He was waiting for the right moment. And when that moment would come, he would be ready.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I’m here!” yelled Desiree as she arrived at the Evans’.

“Be right down!” yelled Lily from upstairs.

Desiree looked around and saw Petunia on the couch. “Hello, again. How are you doing?”

Petunia just sat and glared at Desiree. Luckily, Lily came downstairs and saved Desiree from the death glare.

“Come on up,” she said smiling.

Desiree did not hesitate and followed Lily straight up to her room. They sat down on Lily’s bed and began to talk.

“So, Lils, are you gonna give in to James tomorrow? At least for on night?” asked Desiree.

“Maybe I’ll dance with him a few times, but that’s it. He’s just so…so…” Lily couldn’t put her finger on exactly what James was.

Desiree finished for her, “…kind, generous, charming, and handsome. God, what doesn’t that boy have? Lils, he’s really not that big of a prat that you make him out to be. He’s a good guy. If only I could explain to you what he’s done and given up for me, you’d get it. Give him a chance tomorrow, Lily, and trust me, you’ll see something more.”

“I have looked Des, and I just don’t see all that. I don’t understand how you do,” she said shaking her head. She then changed the subject, “Let’s put in a movie. How about…Gentlemen prefer blondes?”

“Don’t I know it,” said Desiree, “Yeah, sure, that’s good.”

The two drifted off to sleep and dreamt about tomorrow night at the ball…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“You think she’s into me, mate?” asked Sirius.

“Sirius, we all see you two go all googly eyed when you’re around each other. You’ll do fine,” said Remus encouragingly.

“We don’t need to worry about those two. They’re meant to be. Now, me and Lily, that’s a real big problem. Help me with her,” said James desperately.

James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were getting ready for the ball together at James’s. They were downstairs in the basement waiting for Lily and Desiree to come. They were in the basement hanging out while the party was going on upstairs.

They began to discuss the Lily/James problem in great detail.

Meanwhile, upstairs….

Lily and Desiree had just entered the extremely large entrance to the Potters’ home and were led to the party.

They walked away from the party down a hall. “Where are we going?” asked Lily.

“To meet the boys,” said Desiree simply.

“But, where is that?”

“The basement. They’re waiting for us,” said Desiree walking over to a door with an intercom near by it. She pressed the button and said into it, “Hello boys!”

A few seconds later, they could hear Sirius in the intercom, “Ah, is that my darling Desi I hear?”

“Right you are and she’s brought along with her the lovely Lily. May we board the bachelor pad?” said Des flirtatiously.

“Why, of course, maladies,” he replied.

The girls walked down the stairs to see the 4 boys sitting on the couch in tuxedoes.

The boys began to stare. Desiree was in a pretty navy blue dress, while Lily was in a green one.

“Well, don’t you two look absolutely stunning,” said Remus getting up. “Shall we head up to the party?” he asked.

“I think we should but, Des, can I talk to you first?” asked James.

“Sure,” she said. They were left alone and Desiree said, “What’s up?”

“You know what’s up. I can see the scars on your back Des,” said James sternly.

Desiree looked at her feet and mumbled, “Just forget about it, James,” then ran up the stairs.

James followed and saw Desiree was with their friends. He joined them.

“So, which one of you lucky guys want to dance with me first?” asked Desiree.

“Oooooo!!! Me! Me! Me!” Sirius shouted sounding like an excited child.

“Alright, let’s go!” she said as they walked onto the dance floor. They began to dance along with the music.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you and you can tell everybody_  
That this is your song it maybe quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world. 

 

Sirius pulled Desiree closer to him and could feel her warm body against his.  
Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross but the sun's been kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on. 

 

Desiree rested her head on Sirius’s shoulder as Lily sighed as she watched them.

_So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do you see I've forgotten_

_If they're green or they're blue anyway the thing is well I really mean.  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. _

 

They looked each other straight in the eyes and continued for a few seconds.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song it may be quite simple_

_But now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words…_

Sirius lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes once more.

_…how wonderful life is now you're in the world_

 

And that’s when Sirius kissed her for the first time ever.


	4. Back in Third Year...

  


Chapter 4- Back in 3rd year….

XX FLASHBACK XX

Desiree sat on the couch b the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. She stared blankly into the fire, trying to ignore the pain in her back, which was finally beginning to heal. It was 2 in the morning but, somehow, James was awake as well and sat down beside Desiree.

“Hey Cookie, what are you doing up?” he asked, calling her by her childhood nickname.

“Nothin’ much Shake. Back hurts is all. What about you?” asked Desiree calling him by his.

“Couldn’t sleep. Your back’s still hurting?” asked James.

“Yeah, these cuts are taking longer than normal,” she said zoning out.

“Cookie c’mon. It’s been almost 4 years! It’s got to stop! You’re a woman now!” said James not with anger, but fear.

“James c’mon nothing is going to happen,” said Desiree.

“No! Cookie, this is too much. It has to stop!” persisted James.

“Shake, don’t worry, alright. Jeez, it’s none of your business anyway,” said Desiree.

“But--”

“No! Stay out of it James! I can handle this myself!” said Desiree as she stormed up to the common rooms, leaving James in the dust and Sirius sitting on the stairwell in utter confusion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Crap! We have DADA with the Slytherins!” said James at breakfast as he looked at their schedule.

“No, Jamsie, we have double DADA with Slytherin,” said Sirius sweetly.

“Double crap!! And don’t call me Jamsie! Now I need excuses guys! We need excuses!!” said James in the midst of a panic attack.

“James, you’re going,” said Lily simply.

“Ugh, fine, but I’m not happy with you,” he growled.

“Fine by me, “she said with the perky smile that no one in their right mind should have a 7:30 in the morning which, her friends constantly pointed out, literally every ten seconds for Sirius.

“3…2…1…STOP SMILING!!!” yelled Sirius as they headed towards Potions.

“No!” Lily said back, making her smile wider than before.

Sirius grunted and began counting, again, “10…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… STOP SMILING!!!!”

“No! And you skipped 9,” Lily said defiantly.

“7 ate 9 so, there’s no more 9. Terribly sad, actually, we’re holding a funeral for Ninesie tomorrow. They want to lock Seven up but….” Sirius began muttering to himself about how Seven said was an accident.

Lily just shook her head. Sometimes, she could not understand Sirius Black. In a few seconds they stepped into Potions.

Remus and Sirius were partners (much to Sirius’s joy and Remus’s dismay) and were talking incessantly much to the potions professor, Professor Warting’s, annoyance.

“Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black! What are you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Remus and Sirius said simultaneously.

“Stop talking!” Warting screeched.

And so they did. But the boredom was getting to Sirius and Remus. Remus, stupidly, fell asleep. Sirius could hardly resist.

“What the hell is Sirius doing?” asked Desiree.

“You know, I have no idea,” said Lily, her partner, as she watched Sirius, who had just finished braiding Remus’s hair.

Remus had just woken up and began to run his hand through his hair when he suddenly stopped. The entire class was laughing as Remus ran his fingertips over the braids. He attempted to pull them out but they were stuck.

“OH MY GOD!!!!” yelled Remus as he ran out of the classroom and to the nurse.

Sirius was uncontrollably laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Oh-my-God-that was bloody brilliant!!” yelled Sirius as he looked at Remus. “Sorry mate, you know how I am when I’m bored. I just couldn’t help it,” he continued as he broke into another fit of laughter.

“It’s **really** not that funny,” growled Remus.

“Hell yeah it is!” said Sirius before running around the Great Hall showing everybody the picture he had taken of Remus.

The rest of them sat down at the table and began to eat.

“God! Does he have to show that toe everybody?” said Remus.

“Yeah, he does. Oh, look, the owls are here,” James forcefully.

“Oh, yeah, aren’t the owls so pretty. Let’s watch them,” said Remus remembering.

They turned to watch the owls and stared in awe. Every single owl circled around the Slytherin table and began to poop many times on the Slytherins. They disbanded, delivered their mail and then left.

After the ordeal, Sirius returned and joined in with James, Desiree, Remus, and Peter’s laughter.

“Did- you- see- that??!!” said Sirius in between his laughter.

“You did that didn’t you? That was not funny,” said an angry Lily.

“That was freaking hilarious!” said Desiree.

“You too?! You all are so heartless!” yelled Lily.

“C’mon Lils, it was just a little prank,” said James soothingly.

“Argh! You know what? I’m not hungry anymore,” she said as she got up and left. But, before leaving, she spun around and growled, “And don’t call me Lils!”

“Jeez, what’s her problem?” asked Remus.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna go find out,” James said getting up.

He decided to look in the Gryffindor Common Room. When he got there, he saw her on the couch with a book (big surprise) and reading in intently.

“Hey Lily, you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, Potter,” she said looking up from her book.

“No, you’re not,” said James as he sat down next to her.

“Yes, I am, can you please go away?” she asked.

He stared into her beautiful eyes and said, “Okay.” He then walked up to the dorm he was now living in and fell asleep wondering why girls never admitted something was wrong.

When he woke up, three boys were in the room with him. 2 were doing homework and one was jumping on the bed.

“Heard you struck out with Lily, mate. Sorry, I know how much you like--” said Remus.

“What? I did not ask her out and I DO NOT like her!” yelled James. “Bloody hell, Sirius will you stop jumping on the bed?”

Sirius stopped and while pouting said, “Yes you do mate, you’re always goggly eyed and act stupid whenever she’s around. You’re in love,” earning a pillow hitting his head, hard.

“No I don’t. What about you, Si? We all saw you staring at Desiree today,” said James.

“Was not,” said Sirius.

“Was too.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

“You know what, James, I admit it. I was staring at Desi! Are you happy? She’s gorgeous, for Merlin’s sake, and it’s not the skinny kind of pretty. She’s normal looking! She has the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen! And her eyes! And that hair! Oh, she’s amazing! And her personality! I love it! I love everything about her! Are you satisfied?” yelled Sirius now breathing heavily.

They had been at Hogwarts for 3 years now. And over those 3 years, Lily began to criticize everything James did and Sirius was falling for Desiree. He was falling hard.

“Mate, just ask her out,” said Remus simply.

“She’s gonna say no. I know it.”

“Trust me Si, she won’t,” persisted James.

“James…” said Sirius cautiously.

“I can’t say anymore.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

James knew Desiree had given up. He also knew she needed a reason to keep fighting. That reason was going to be Sirius.

The girls were in their room. Lily, Desiree, and Alain (their roommate and friend who they called Al) were packing to go home for the summer.

“I don’t want to leave this place!” exclaimed Al. Al was 14, absolutely gorgeous, rich, and one of the nicest people ever. Her semi-long brown hair curled beautifully and her changing color eyes were enticing. She was a metamorphagus but was just getting started.

“Me neither,” agreed Lily. Lily was also 14 and really grew up. Her face matured, she lost her baby fat, and gained a slight figure.

“Ditto,” said Desiree after looking up from a book. Desiree was also 14 but looked a lot different from when she was 11. She had Should length blonde hair, fair skin, intense blue eyes, a figure, and sadly, only has grown an inch and a half. Almost every guy stared at her because of several reasons. A) She was a D cup, B) She has that hourglass figure all girls want, C) She isn’t a stick and has some meat on her bones and, D) She has an amazing personality. She, however, would never admit these things for she truly believes that she is the ugliest person on the planet. And, amazingly enough, she’s never had a date or boyfriend. Sure, she was asked but, all of them were let down. This shocked her friends at first but the got used to it. She was the catch of her year, the 4th years, the 5th years too.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a knock on the window.

“Damn! What is doing that?” screamed Desiree. She got up and opened the window. After seeing what it was, she keeled over in laughter.

“Hey girls,” said Sirius, outside the window with James and Remus, on broomsticks.

“You never give up, do you?” asked Lily. The boys had been trying to get in the girls’ dorm since 1st year and, finally accomplished it.

“Just wanted to see if this would work,” said James as he flew into their room.

“We are trying to pack guys, the train leaves in an hour so, get out. We’ll meet you on the train. Alright?” said Desiree.

“Fine, fine, fine, we’re leaving,” said Sirius pouting.

They shut the window and continued packing. Except for three nail filers.

Every year they carved their name, the date, and one word to describe their year at Hogwarts.

“Hmmmm. What should I put this year? I already have magical and entertaining,” said Al tapping her pen.

“I got my word,” said Desiree as she began scratching the first letter, D, into her bedpost.

They finished carving their words and went downstairs. They saw the boys gathered around the fire, leaving no seats open.

Lily and Al sat on the floor while Des Casually sat on Sirius’s lap. He made a little oof sound.

Desiree and Sirius had become best friends. They did things like sitting on each other every day. So, what just happened was not uncommon, however, it felt different.

Sirius put his arms around her as she leaned back into him. A sudden spark erupted when they touched this time. Something that had never happened before for either of them.

Desiree looked up, “Hello Siri,” she said smiling.

He in turn said, “Hey.”

The group continued to talk and did so until it was time to leave. Throughout the whole conversation, though, there were butterflies in Sirius’s and Desiree’s stomachs, which just wouldn’t go away.

Reluctantly, Sirius let go and went on his way to the train.

The whole ride home only one thing was on their minds, each other.

XX END OF FLASHBACK XX

The kiss intensified as Sirius held her tighter. Far off in the corner, though, Desiree’s father watched angrily until they finally broke apart.


	5. Christmas at the Potters

Chapter 5- Christmas at the Potter’s 

They finally broke apart and looked at each other.

“So……” began Desiree.

“Yeah, uh, well, sorry about that,” said Sirius looking at his feet.

“No! I mean, don’t be. It wasn’t…bad. There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she said quietly.

“Sirius perked up a little and said, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then…it wouldn’t be a problem if I did it again?” he said with all the courage left in him.

“Depends,” she whispered.

“On what?” Sirius asked.

“You.”

“What do you mean?” He was now thoroughly confused. She wasn’t making sense.

“It all depends on whether or not you want this to happen.” She said, now looking him in the eyes.

“Desi,” he looked her dead in the eyes, “I’ve wanted this to happen for a long time now.” Then, he kissed her again and she did not want him to let go.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Look at those two going at it on the dance floor,” said James laughing.

“Jeez, you think she said yes?” asked Remus sarcastically.

“Definitely,” said Lily as she looked away from the sight of what she wanted so badly. 

“Well, let’s not waste anymore time. Lily, my dear, would you like to dance?” James asked.

Lily hesitated then said, “Sure.”

James led her on to the dance floor and held her close.

Lily’s mind was reeling. Why was James being so nice? If this was the real James, then would she be in love if he acted like this more often? Why did he act like such a prat all the time then? In her head, James would be forever an egotistical spoiled boy whom she could never fall in love with. This was just one dance. This meant nothing.

But why, if this means nothing, do I want this so bad?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The friends were talking by the refreshments when a tall broad man cam up. Sirius’s arm was wrapped around Desiree’s waist, which she quickly pulled off and said, “Hi Dad,” frightened.

“Hey, havin’ fun?” he asked with a huge grin.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

“Do you mind coming with me for a few seconds?” he asked Desiree.

James gave her a look saying don’t go, which she ignored, and followed her father down a secluded hallway away from the party.

“Who was that boy you were kissing?” he asked sternly.

“Just a friend,” she breathed.

“I can not believe you were doing THAT with a stranger!” he exclaimed.

“But he’s not a stranger. Daddy, I love--” she didn’t finish that sentence due to the fact her father knocked her clean to the floor.

She lied there motionless, moaning, when he kicked her in the gut and said, “Don’t ever let me catch you doing that again.” Then, he left Desiree lying there.

She lied there for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was mere minutes, until she heard her mother calling.

“Oh, dear,” she said when she saw Desiree, “He’s at it again. Get up, dear, get up.”

With great pain, she did as she was told. After getting Des up, her mom hurried back to her father, said a few words. And the both of them left the party.

Relieved, Desiree rejoined her friends as they carried on with the evening.

They were sleeping over for Christmas and went to sleep around 1 am after the elves slipped them some sleeping drought to get them to sleep.

The following morning…….

Desiree lied in bed, dreading the day. Curled underneath the blankets in a tight ball, she heard the door creak open and the pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floor.

“Desi…” whispered a voice. “Desi…it’s already 10…we’ve been waiting for you…GET YOUR ARSE UP NOW!” It was Sirius.

In return, all he got was a mumbled, “Go away.” Surprisingly, he did. 2 minutes later, however, her door opened once more. She felt the covers slip from the grasp and ice cold water being splashed on her, soaking both her and her bed.

The scream that sounded was one that could be heard throughout Potter Mansion.

“You,” she said pointing at Sirius, “are so lucky I like you,” she said angrily. “Now out! I’ll dry myself off and be down in a minute,” she finished pushing Sirius out the door.

She changed and dragged herself down the stairs to see her friends surrounding the tree, waiting.

“Finally, Sleeping Beauty has awoken!” shouted Lily.

“Yeah, Des get your arse down here so we can open some presents!” shouted James.

“Good morning to you too,” said Desiree sarcastically.

She sat down next to Sirius and plopped onto his shoulder which she missed due to Sirius diving under the tree for presents.

“Alright this is to Remus from James,” said Sirius handing it to Remus. As Desire recuperated, Sirius handed out the rest of the presents. “Okay, ready, set, OPEN!” shouted Sirius.

Remus got a book called Satisfy the Animal in You from the Marauders. Remus gave the Marauders a look which was returned with sheepish grins.

James opened his present from Desiree called How to Catch an Uncatchable Girl. “You’re gonna need it,” said Desiree with a wink.

Desiree’s present was in a small box. Inside was a silver heart locket. On one side was a picture of her and Sirius and on the other was an inscription.

**To My Darling Debonair Desi**

**Merry Christmas! Like we promised, together forever.**

**Yours Always,  
Sirius**

She looked at Sirius who was absorbed in his presents and smiled to herself. But all the while, she couldn’t help but wonder, what the hell does debonair mean?

Sirius was looking at his present from Lily, a 40 galleon girt certificate to Zonko’s, while thinking up pranks to use the money for.

Peter was playing with his new rat, given to him by James, Remus, and Sirius. In the meantime, he was reading his card over and over.

_**Wormtail,** _

__**Hey Wormy! Merry Christmas! Since you’ve had a little**  
trouble with women lately so, we decided to help you.  
Here’s a girl rat for you instead. 

_**Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs** _

_Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny guys_!

Lily opened her present from the boys. It was a book with a picture of her (hand drawn) looking like she was drawn by an 8 year old. It was titled: Everything You Need to Know about Lily Evans by The Marauders. She laughed and began to flip through it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus sat on the couch, eating his new chocolate, as Lily read to her friends from her new book.

“ ‘…How to withstand THE GLARE! 1) Run, 2) Hide, 3) Run and Hide, 4) Beg for Mercy, 5) Give her Money, 6) Give her Compliments, 7) All of the Above. Follow these guidelines and you might survive THE GLARE!’ Jeez guys, my glare is not that bad,” growled Lily.

“Have you ever glared at yourself?” asked Remus with a mouthful of chocolate.

“Um, no.”

“Then you know nothing,” said James seriously.

“It is pretty bad,” agreed Desiree, “By the way,” she added, “Sirius, what the hell does debonair mean?”

Sirius grinned and retorted, “C’mon Desi, thought you were the smart one,” he paused, “It means suave and sophisticated.”

“Awww, it’s so cute how you think I’m sophisticated,” she said as she kissed him. “I’ll wear it forever.”

“Promise?”

“Promise."

Lily let out a little sigh and smiled. She loved to watch those two. They were just so perfect together.

“Hey, did anybody get any owls from Al?” asked Peter.

“Yeah,” said Desiree, “She’s in Australia, the lucky bitch.”

“Jealous, eh?”

“Accents, boys, us Americans love English, Spanish, and Australian accents. It’s the way of the world,” Desiree said bluntly.

“Well, I don’t like this subject. Let’s read more of Lily’s book!” suggested Remus.

“Alright, ‘What to do when Lily’s…” she began.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That Christmas was unlike any other. Al even popped in to say hi.

They were all so happily. And the memories from that Christmas would help them to survive, because life would not be this perfect again for a very long time


	6. Damn It

Chapter 6- Damn It

“Another day at Hogwarts,” sighed Sirius. “What shall we do?” he asked Peter, Remus, and James.

“Well, we could go scare the girls,” suggested Peter.

“I like it. Let’s head out boys.:

They walked into the girls’ dorm and saw all 3 of them looking out the window. They crept up beside them and yelled into their ears and tickling them. 

“Bloody hell! What was that for?” yelled Al.

“No reasons. Bur ladies, I know it is a beautiful day outside but…” Remus said moving towards the window, “…oh! Hey guys, take a look at this,” he said with a wolfish grin on his face.

The boys walked toward the window. “Who is that guy?” asked James.

“Vince Guile. 5 feet 8 inches, 154 pounds, brown hair, blue eyes, orphan, a beater, and just transferred here from Durmstrang. He’s a 5th year, Gryffindor,” said Al.

“What are you, his biographer?” asked Peter.

“Something like that,” she said with a smile.

The boy outside was lying in the grass staring up at the clouds. He then got up, took off his shirt (making the three girls sigh), and dove into the lake.

“Oh, no. Desi, you’re not single anymore, don’t even think about it,” said Sirius shaking a finger.

“I’m not staring at him. I’m just looking at the scenery,” Desiree said lamely.

“Well, boys, let’s go meet the Vince guy, eh?” said Remus.

“No! You…” began Al.

“Yes, we can,” said James leading the boys out of the castle and towards the lake. The girls, close behind were quickly fixing their hair when they reached Vince.

“Hello mate, we’ve come to welcome you to Hogwarts. I’m Sirius and this is James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Desiree, and Al.”

“Why, hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Vince. What house are you guys in?” he said, getting up.

“Gryffindor,” they said simultaneously.

“Oh, me too. Would any of you care for a swim?”

“Ye--” Desiree was cut off.

“No, actually, we thought we’d give you a tour,” said Sirius.

“I’ve already had a tour but thank you,” he said, smiling politely.

“Alright, well we better be off,” said Remus. “See ya.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

They walked off and in a high-pitch voice Sirius said, “Oh. My. God. Did you see his butt?”

“Uh, yah, but did you, like, see those abs? Can you say six-pack?” continued James.

“Totally. He’s like SO hot!” squeeled Remus before they burst out laughing.

“Ok, we so do not sound like that!” defended Desiree. She looked at Lily and Alaina, “Well, at least I don’t sound like that.”

“Of course milady. You are the voice of all reason,” said Sirius sarcastically.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” said Desiree.

God, I love this girl. Too bad she can’t hear me, I’ll never get enough courage to tell her thought Sirius with a blank look on his face.

However, he was wrong. Desiree heard every word.

If only you knew Siri, if only you knew, she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desiree had a power. A power she was trying to figure out. She had the power of the mind. 

It was with this power she found out about Remus’s furry little problem, the Marauders being Animagi, Lily fancying James, what the opposite team in Quidditch plans were, and that Sirius loved her. She could here him thinking about it since 2nd year.

Some may think it as a blessing but to her, it was a curse. It took the surprises out of life. When she didn’t know how to control it she would get these terrible headaches.

As a fifth year, she had pretty good hold over it. But sometimes, she would slip. Like today, for example. Over the years she found only one remedy to her headaches. Music.

Desiree sat on her bed with her acoustic guitar and began to sing:

_I'm always too late_  
I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
When it's not cool to smile

_I'm always aiming_  
But somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here  
Something is wrong 

_Where did I go right_  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do 

_I'm always driving_  
Forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
And I, I am arriving  
As everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong 

_Where did I go right_  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

_Makes no sense to me_  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong 

_Where did I go right_  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

_Where did I go right_  
How did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
And you found me  
Where did I go right  
How did I get you  
I don't know how I did  
But somehow now I do

She sighed and stared at her guitar.

“That was nice,” said a voice behind her.

“Thanks,” she said turning, seeing Sirius, and smiling.

“How come you never told me you wrote music?” he asked sitting beside her.

“It never came up. I only do it to clear my head anyway,” she said.

“Like thoughts and feelings?” 

“Uh, yeah.”

“So…” he shoved her playfully, “Was that song about us?”

“Maybe,” she said smiling.

“Aw, youdon’t think you deserve me. Isn’t that just adorable,” smiled Sirius.

“Stop it, alright?” she said covering her face.

“Desi, m’dear, the funny thing is is that it’s the other way around. It is I who does not deserve you.”

“WHAT!!! You’re Sirius Black! You could get anybody. I’m not that big of an accomplishment. You’re so perfect, so nice, so handsome,” she sighed, “I don’t know how I got you.”

“You could have anybody--”

“So could you.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“So, full moon ton ight?” asked Sirius.

“Yep. You guys ready for tonight?” asked Remus.

“Always mate,” said James smiling.

The boys were in their room doing different things. Remus was reading, Peter was playing Sirius chess and was losing badly, and James was writing a letter to Lily.

_Dear Lily,_

_I’m terrible sorry I spilled your potion today. I honestly did not meant to. I sincerely hope you can forgive me for I feel terrible and do not enjoy you being thoroughly pissed with me. Once again, I’m sorry._

_All my love,  
James_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Oh my God!” screamed Lily, “ The nerve!”

“What?” asked Al

“That prat wrote me an apology letter!”

“James?”

“Who else?”

“I think it’s sweet,” said Desiree.

“It’s not sweet, it says that he’s too farain to apologize to my face and doesn’t respect me!” she yelled.

“I’d be afraid too,” said Desiree quietly.

“What was that!?” she yelled back furiously.

“Nothing!” said Desiree running out of the room to the boys’ dorm. She stuck her head in and said, “She got your letter. I’d hide. She’ll be here in 3, 2, 1--”

**“JAMES POTTER!!!!!”** they heard outside in the hall.

“She’s here,” said Remus smirking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Ow. Ow. Ow…” said James with every step he took.

“Recovered from your Lily beating yet?” asked Pater.

“Does it look like I’m better?” James said sarcastically.

“I never knew Lily was so feisty,” said Remus.

“It was rather hot,” said Sirius gaining a punch in the arm by James.

“Don’t you dare mate,” said James cautiously.

They were walking down the hall to diner when they saw Lily and Vince walking hand in hand in the same direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“What the fuck was that?” yelled James after dinner. Throughout which Lily and Vince were openly flirting with eachother. “She knows I hate him!”

“Maybe she’s trying to get you jealous?” suggested Sirius.

“Or maybe, she actually likes him,” said Remus.

“Nah, I couldn’t be,” James prattled all night long about what was going on with Lily. That is, until they left for the full moon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vince walked Lily up to her dorm after supper.

“Night,” he said.

“Good night,” she said. Before she could turn away, he kissed her. It was a deep kiss but, for her, she felt nothing. No spark. Nothing.

She went into the dormitory and thought about the only boy she ever felt a spark with. It was last Christmas. It was James Potter.

Damn it.

A/N In This world Hilary Duff does not exist….I’m not entirely creative please forgive me…I DO NOT own that song!!


	7. That Certain Someone

---  
  
> Chapter Seven- That Certain Someone
> 
> The fire in the Common Room burned brightly in the evening air. Remus sat on the couch alone after “visiting his mum” the night before. A box of chocolate sat on his lap, which he ate mercilessly, and a book was in his hands.
> 
> It was a muggle book titled, “Flowers in the Attic.” Desiree bought it for him on Christmas and, 1 month later, he finally decided to read it.
> 
> That, however, did not last long. He was accompanied by faint footsteps and a soft hello. He turned and saw Desiree. His confidant.
> 
> For some reason, she was so easy to talk to. She knew about his furry little problem and would just sit and listen to him talk about whatever was on his mind, not judgingly.
> 
> “Hey Remy. Late night snack?” she smiled sweetly.
> 
> He chuckled, “Yeah, you know me and chocolate. We’re best friends.”
> 
> “You’ve replaced me?” she said in mock horror.
> 
> “Never,” he smiled. “Care to join me?”
> 
> “Sure,” she said, sitting beside him and stealing some chocolate.
> 
> “So, how are you and Sirius doing?” he smirked.
> 
> She laughed, “Great. Amazing, actually. And what about you? Do you have your eye on a certain someone?”
> 
> “Yeah,” he said.
> 
> “Oooooo, who?” Desiree said, sounding like a girl, for once.
> 
> “Al,” he whispered.
> 
> “WHAT! Seriously? Oh my God, this is perfect!” she exclaimed.
> 
> “And why, may I ask, is this perfect?” asked Remus grinning cheekily.
> 
> “Uh, no reason,” she said quickly.
> 
> “Mmm-hhm, sure,” he said taking another bite of chocolate.
> 
> She smile sheepishly and took more chocolate as well.
> 
> It was 11pm on a Saturday night and so, that meant the rest of the Marauders were up. So, when Sirius came bouncing down the stairs, it was no surprise.
> 
> “Hey, we’re gonna play poker. Wanna play?”
> 
> Desiree grabbed the chocolate and ran up the stairs with a chocolate hungry Remus and Sirius close behind.
> 
> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> “Pair of sevens and pair of tens,” said James.
> 
> “Nothin’,” said Remus and Peter.
> 
> “4 aces,” said Desiree, grabbing the money. Sirius’s hands were on top of hers.
> 
> “Nuh-uh honey. 4 aces too. We split the money,” said Sirius showing her 4 twos that were changed to 4 aces with a pen.
> 
> “Ha, ha, Sirius. Very funny,” said Desiree as she stacked her money. 
> 
> Somewhere around 4am they were knocked out and slept until about noon when they were woken up by 2 voices.
> 
> “Looks like our Desiree got some last night,” said a voice that could only be Al’s.
> 
> Desiree was in Sirius’s boxers and wearing his, “Beaters don’t bite…usually” shirt. She was layed out on her back on Sirius’s bed, while he layed the opposite way and had his head on her stomach. The site was truly adorable. “Sure does,” Lily said rather loudly, waking Des up.
> 
> She blinked several times, smiled at them then kissed Sirius’s forehead. “Siri, time to get up,” she whispered.
> 
> “Huh?” he said as he began to wake.
> 
> The other Marauders began to wake up, too.
> 
> Lily and Al looked at Des. “So, you slept here last night, in Sirius’s clothes?” asked Lily.
> 
> “Uh, yeah,” came the shaky reply.
> 
> The two girls looked at each other and ran out of the room.
> 
> “Shit!” repeated Desiree over and over as she pulled off Sirius’s shirt, switching it for her own (not really caring the four boys were staring). She ran out of the room to the girls’ dormitories to see Lily and Al telling the other girls. As they say Desiree run in (out of breath) they mangled her with questions.
> 
> “How was it?”
> 
> “You slept with Sirius?”
> 
> “Aren’t you only 15?” 
> 
> “Were you nervous?”
> 
> Finally, Desiree could not take it anymore. “Shut up!” she yelled. “I did not sleep with Sirius. I just fell asleep beside him!” she continued to screech.
> 
> Disappointed, the girls went back to what they were doing as Desiree killed Lily and Al.
> 
> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> “What was it like?” “Was she good?”
> 
> “How’d you convince her?”
> 
> “How does she look naked?”
> 
> Sirius was just ignoring these questions but this one, this one set him off.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up! Nothing happened!” yelled Sirius storming out of his dormitory and in the Common Room where an infuriated Desiree sat.
> 
> “Hey,” he said sitting beside her.
> 
> “Hey,” she said back, smiling.
> 
> “Sooo…that was fun,” he said exasperated.
> 
> “Yeah,” she laughed. “We’re officially the 5th year sluts.”
> 
> “What’s so bad about that?” he said dumbfounded, wiggling his eyebrows.
> 
> She laughed. She couldn’t help it. “You’re irresistible,” she admitted, plopping her head in his lap.
> 
> He stroked her hair, “I know,” he said chuckling.
> 
> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> It was 1 ½ months ago she had kissed James. 1 month ago she met Vince. ½ a month ago she went out with Vince. 1 week ago, he kissed her. 1 hour ago, she broke up with him. Now, she sat in the library pretending to study but, in reality, she was sulking. She wanted James Potter. Had those words really come into her mind? Oh God. What the hell was she going to do?
> 
> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> Dinner that day was…well, it was interesting.
> 
> Peter was off with his girlfriend. Remus and Al were flirting, though both were oblivious to the fact. Desiree, Sirius, and James were talking of Quidditch strategies whilst Lily was staring. At James.
> 
> She was dreaming of James holding her hand, kissing her, wrapping his arms around her, loving-
> 
> “Lils,” said James waving his hand in front of her face. “You okay? You zoned out,” he said kindly. That voice. She was beginning to be rather fond of that soft, kind, strong voice.
> 
> “Uh, yeah,” she said coming to her senses. She looked at Desiree who was grinning like a maniac. What the hell? “I’m just really tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed. Night,” she finished, grabbing her books.
> 
> “Goodnight!” called James. He then looked at Desiree who was still grinning. “Why the hell are you smiling like that?”
> 
> She knew.
> 
> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> Al was out somewhere. Lily was alone, staring at the wall when Desiree walked in.
> 
> “Still day dreaming about James are we?” she asked, sitting beside Lily, smiling.
> 
> “No!” she defied.
> 
> Desiree gave her a look, “It’s written all over your face. You’re head over heels, aren’t cha?” she elbowed Lily playfully.
> 
> “Is it that obvious?” Lily said quietly.
> 
> “To any boy, no. To any girl, yes. Trust me, the boys can’t tell, especially not James. He’s too smitten over you to be able to tell that you return the feeling,” said Desiree truthfully.
> 
> “Boys,” sighed Lily.
> 
> “Can’t live with them, can’t live without them,” continued Desiree.
> 
> “Yeah,” agreed Lily.
> 
> “But…” Desiree began, “It’s much more fun to live with them.”
> 
> “Too true, Des. Too true.”
> 
> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO
> 
> Life is never easy. Everyday we face challenges. Life is challenge. Without such challenges, we’d never discover how far we can be pushed. How much strength we possess. Without much challenges, we’d never find love, or happiness. Without such challenges, we’d never discover what waits as our reward in the end. Life is challenge. Though, sometimes, challenges may be harder than we hoped. But, in the end, we find something, a power that we gain with each triumph. That power is what decides out fate. Our destiny. Let them begin.
> 
> -Written By Desiree Kartunz on January 22, 1975 in the Gryffindor Common Room
> 
> -MaRaUdErLoVeR423- 


	8. Walking With Your Eyes Closed

  


 

Chapter Eight- Walking with your eyes closed…

 

            “It’s the final game of the year, folks, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!” yelled Remus’s voice as he introduced the game.

 

            “On the Gryffindor team we have Potter, Guile, Smith, Black, Kartunz, Longbottom, and Bing!” Cheers erupted throughout the crowd.

 

            “On the Slytherin team we have, Malfoy, Crabbe, Black, Finier, Moran, and Wienon!”  The crowd erupted into a fit of “Boo’s!”, as was the tradition.

 

            After a few minutes Remus yealled, “ And the game begins!

 

            “And Gryffindor has the quaffle.  Bing to Kartunz to Longbottom to Bing back to Longbottom.  Longbottom swerves around passes to Kartunz and…SCORES.  10-0, Gryffindor!!!!

 

            “Ow, nice hit Black, and Finier is down by that beautiful peg by Sirus.  Ah, and there’s our team captain, Mr. James Potter, sitting up their on his ass lazying away—

 

            “Mr. Lupin!” screeched McGonnagal.

 

            “Sorry m’am.  C’mon Jamsie! Find that damn snitch!!!!” he cheered loudly.

 

            30 minutes later, the score was 120-10, Gryffindor, and James finally saw the snitch.

 

            “Hallelujah!  James has finally seen it!  Go, James, go!  Moran is hot on his tail!  Go!  Go!  Go!  Wait!  What the hell is going on??  James!”  yelled Remus as he made his way to the field.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

            “Do you have any idea what you did young man!” yelled Madame Pomfrey.

 

            James was being carried by Sirius and Remus with Lily, Al, Desiree, and Peter close behind.

 

            He smiled weakly, “I caught the Snitch,” making them all laugh.

 

            “NO!” she screamed, “You broke both your legs, your left arm, and your nose!”

 

            “Yeah, but I won the game,” he said weakly.

 

            “Do you have a death wish Mr. Potter?” she yelled again as she began dressing her wounds.

 

            He ignored her and turned to his friends, “How did I look?”

 

            “Bloody brilliant James.  You will go down in Hogwarts history,” said Sirius patting him on the back.

 

            “Don’t have the party without me,” he said smirking.

 

            “A party is not a party without our star Seeker,” said Desiree laughing at his stupid questions.

 

            He looked around, “Does anybody have a mirror?”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

            “Merlin, 5 days!  I was there, alone, FOR FIVE DAYS!!!!!!” yelled James as he returned to the Common Room.

 

            “Calm down, James,” said Lily, as she was the only one in the Common Room.

 

            James stopped and looked her, “I wasn’t yelling at you, I was just…yelling.”

 

            “I know,” she smiled.  “The Remus and Peter are upstairs. Sirius and Desiree are Merlin knows where, and Al’s serving detention,” she said gesturing to the stairs.

 

            “Oh,” he said sitting down next to her.  “Are you trying to get rid of me?” he smirked.

 

            “No, I just thought you’d want to go find them,” she said.

 

            “Why would I wanna go?  I want to see my friends and we’re friends, right?” he looked into her eyes.

 

            She smiled back, “Yeah, I guess so.  Well, what do you want to talk about then?” 

 

            “Well, I don’t know…Hey, how’re you and Vince doing?” he asked, forcing a smile.

 

            “Oh,” she frowned a bit, “We broke up.”  She didn’t tell him why.

 

            James perked up at this, “Really?” 

 

            “Yep.”

 

            “We’ve been here the whole time!” yelled a voice.

 

            “What the—

 

            Sirius and Desiree came running in a quickly sat on the coach.  A few seconds later, Filch came in.

 

            “You two were in my office,” he accused.

 

            “No, we’ve been in here the whole time,” said Desiree.

 

            Filch looked at James and Lily, “They have, sir,” said Lily innocently.

 

            He eyed them for a few more seconds then left.

 

            Sirius let out a breath, “Thanks guys.”

 

            “What were you two doing in there anyway?” asked James.

 

            “Well,” he grinned, “broom closets were getting boring so…”

 

            “I don’t want to know any more,” said Lily firmly.

 

            “Fine.  So what were you two doing before we came in?” asked Desiree.

 

            “Nothing really.  Just talking,” said Lily.

 

            They looked at James who gave them a confirmed look.  “Okay, sure,” said Desiree disbelievingly.

 

            “What?!  We were!” yelled Lily

 

 OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

            “Party time!!” yelled James as he came down the stairs to the belated Gryffindor victory party.

 

            Music was playing.  The punch was spiked.  People were dancing.  And James was extremely happy.  He moved his way to Peter.

 

            “Hey, where is everybody?” asked James.

 

            “They’re all dancing.  Cept Lily.  She’s on the balcony,” said Peter.

 

            “Thanks,” said James as he went to go find Lily.  He reached the balcony and saw her standing there.  She was in jeans and a red halter tom.  Her hairs was pulled back in  a ponytail and her eyes were locked with the moon. __  


            

 

            “Hey Lils,” he said.

 

            She turned and saw him.  She then smiled, “ Hey James, why aren’t you in the party?”

 

            “Well,” he began, “there’s a rumor going around the a pretty red head was out on the balcony alone so, I figured, being the great person I am, that I would ask her for a dance.”

 

            She laughed, “Alright.”  James extended his hand.  She took itand together they walked onto the dance floor.  Luck was on James’s side, for his prayer for a slow song came true.  The song began to play.

 

_You've been searching the world to find true love_  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all the time you've been blind to love  
It's plain as a nose on your faces  


 

James and Lily began to dance near Sirius, Des, Al, and Remus.  All of which began to smirk as they listened to the song as they watched Lily and James.  


 

__

 

___It's here, it's now_  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love  
__

 

 

            James pulled Lily closer as she tightened her grip around his neck, neither wanting to let go.  


 

_You've been down on yourself_  
Thinking somethings are wrong  
Wonder why love is never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you look around you  
__

 

__They held eachother’s gazes and wondered what the other was thinking at that moment.  
 __

 

___It's here, it's now_  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love  
__

 

 

_Love has been right by your side_  
So close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak  
He will shout to the sky  
"I've always been here  
I always will be"  


 

            Green.  What beautiful green eyes…

 

_I'm here, I'm now_  
Open your eyes and see me  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love 

_Open your mind to love_  
Open your heart to love  
__

 

            The song stopped but they did not.  They stood there and just stared at eachother as if breaking  that gave would end the moment.  Which neither wanted…


	9. One Day...

Chapter Nine- One Day

XX FLASHBACK XX

“Yes, I must say this has been the best Christmas ever,” said Remus.

They all agreed. “So,” began Sirius, “Are you enjoying your Everything You Need To Know About Lily Evans book?”

Lily looked up from the book in shock, “I am getting a restraining order for the four of you. You all are stalkers.”

“As is our job, Miss Evans. We only did so for the sake of the book. By the way, the very skillful drawing of you is, in fact, drawn by moi,” boasted James.

“Stalkers,” Lily continued to mumble under her breath.

The fireplace went aflame and Al appeared out of the green flames.

“Hey guys!” she said stepping out.

She was then swarmed with hugs and questions of Australia. Once they were done greeting her, they sat down on the coach and talked.

“So, Lily,” she said seeing the book, “do you like it?”

“It’s very entertaining,” Lily laughed.

Al looked around, “Hey, did you guys here about that freak Voldemort?” she asked.

Peter flinched.

“No, what’s going on?” asked Sirius with interest.

“Another killing. An auror’s family. The Bardens,” Al said glumly.

“When will it end?” asked Remus.

“It looks like we’re in dire need of a hero,” said Desiree.

Al looked at her, opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. “Well, I got to go, I’ll see you guys later.” She left quickly. The others decided to sleep.

That, however, was not easy for two people. Lily and James. It was almost 3 in the morning and Lily was sitting on the couch when James appeared.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

Lily turned around, “Yeah, you?”

“Yep.” He sat down nest to her and smiled, “Sickle for you thoughts.”

She looked at him, “It’s my sister. She didn’t want me home. Ever again, actually. Says I’m an ugly freak,” she said.

The look on James’s face could only be described as shock, “You, Lily, are not ugly. Nor are you a freak. You’re amazing. You’re such a talented witch. You’re gorgeous. You have wonderful friends. You’re so kind, loving, nice, forgiving, brilliant, loyal, brave, and above all, you believe in everybody. Even Snivellus. You are not and ugly freak, Lily. You are so much better than that,” he rambled.

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. They had moved closer. Their faces were mere centimeters apart. Those centimeters were gone quickly as James closed the distance.

There they sat. Kissing. And there it was. The spark. The fireworks.

When they finally broke apart, Lily whispered, “Good night,” and scurried up the stairs, leaving James on the couch, grinning like a maniac.

The kiss was not forgotten. It was merely, never acted upon.

XX END OF FLASHBACK XX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Thanks for the dance,” said Lily breaking the silence.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

“See you later?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he assured her.

She smiled and disappeared, Leaving their friend disappointed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“How did it fail? It was perfect!” yelled Desiree.

Desiree, Sirius, Remus, Al, and Peter sat in the Common Room discussing Lily and James.

“I know! They just stood there! Nothing!” yelled Sirius, equally as loud.

“It was planned perfectly. I don’t know how we failed…” sighed Peter.

“The timing was perfect! The song was perfect!” exclaimed Remus.

“I don’t get it! We did everything right!”

“Well, there’s one thing we didn’t take into consideration,” muttered Sirius.

“And what is that?”

“Well, something happened at Christmas,” he said.

“What?”

“They kissed. James told me. Neither of them mentioned it after,” Sirius finished.

“It makes sense,” said Al.

“Of course! That’s why they didn’t kiss. They thought it would mean nothing!” realized Remus, “Like before.”

“Alright guys, on to Plan B,” said Desiree.

“What’s Plan B?” asked a confused Peter.

Desiree grabbed a quill and parchment, “That’s what we need to figure out.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily walked down the hall to the library. She was thinking about the dance, not paying attention, and ran into Snape.

“Oh, excuse me Severus. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Watch where you’re going next time, Mudblood,” he sneered before attempting to stalk off.

Lily grabbed him, “Hey, I apologized. It was an accident. You don’t have to be so rude about it,” she said.

“Why don’t you go cry to Potter,” he growled.

“Hey, I don’t need him. I’m just trying to be nice,” she said.

“Waste your pity on someone else.”

“I’m not giving you pity. I’m giving you a friendship,” she said sternly.

Snape looked at her. Nobody ever tried this hard. Nobody even tried. He used to despise Lily evans but now, now he had a certain respect for her. She was different.

Snape gave her a small smile, “Thanks,” he whispered before running off.

Lily congratulated herself. She knew he wasn’t as bad as the Marauders made him out to be. There was still hope for Severus Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Please,” begged Sirius. Desiree sat on the couch with her potions book in front of her.

“No Siri. We have a test tomorrow and I need to study,” she said.

Sirius was fed up. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She began to yell through her laughter, “SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!”

Sirius just laughed as he began running out of the castle and towards the lake. Once he reached his destination, he put her down.

He had set up a small picnic with a blanket and basket. She looked up at him and smiled, “Thanks.”

He chuckled, “C’mon, let’s eat. I’m starved.”

They sat down and ate until there was no more food left. Desiree was sitting in front of him and leaned back into his chest.

His arms wrapped around her as he kissed the top of her head. She turned and looked at him. They began to kiss. Sirius leaned back and soon, the were lying down. It seemed perfect. Sirius began to slowly caress her skin. Soon, his hand was moving up her shirt to her chest. That’s when she broke away.

“Sorry, it’s just, I…” she stumbled over her own words.

“Don’t worry Desi, it’s alright,” he moved to hug her, but she skittered back.

“I have to go study. I’ll see you later,” she said before running back up to the castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Damn it! Why did I have to break away? I mean, the closer he moved up, all I could think about was my father, and those late nights…The farther we go, the closer I am to those feelings. But Sirius isn’t my father…He’s so much more, so much better. He’d never do anything like that. But, then why can’t I go any farther with him? And why am I so afraid? Sirius is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Then why? Why can’t I do this? I trust Siri with my life. I want to do it. I just, I just can’t. Maybe one day. One day…_


	10. This Girl

  


Chapter Ten- This Girl

She woke up the next morning with Sirius sitting quietly at the end of her bed.

“You usually aren’t up before noon on a Saturday,” Desiree noted.

He smiled down at her, “Well, I needed to do something.”

There was a moment of silence before he continued, “Are you angry with me? Did I go too fast?”

_**He thinks I’m angry with him…** _

“No, you did nothing wrong. I’m just, well, I’m just not ready,” she said quietly.

“Okay,” he said, “I understand.” He smiled, “However, I _am_ extremely tired so, I do believe I’m entitled to a portion of your bed.”

She smiled back and lifted up the covers, signaling the okay.

He crawled in and wrapped his arms around her before they both drifted off to sleep and dreamt sweet dreams of each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus sat on his bed, surrounded by papers. He was the masterminding of almost all of the Marauder’s plans, but this one. Oh, this on was bigger. Way bigger. Plan B had to work. And it would. It was flawless. It just might take a little while to complete…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Son of a bitch,” whispered Desiree before throwing down the letter she had just received and storming out. Her friends were staring, leaving their dinners to turn cold.

“What does the letter say?” asked Lily.

“I don’t know,” said James, grabbing the letter. He read it quickly and muttered, “Holy shit.”

“What?” asked Sirius.

“Her mum’s dead,” he answered, barely audible.

“Oh no,” they all said.

“What else does it say?” asked Peter trying to look over James’s shoulder.

“Her father is missing. Oh, Merlin. I never knew he’d take it this far,” James said, realization dawning on him as he left the Great Hall.

“What?!” yelled Al as he ran out.

James found Desiree in minutes. She was talking to the headmaster, telling him everything. James waited until she was finished to walk up beside her.

“Hey Des,” he whispered. She turned and looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and her face as red as Lily’s hair.

“I told…I told him everything,” she managed to get out as she choked on her tears.

“I know,” he whispered. He grabbed hold of her and she sobbed into his shoulder. “Everyone’s really worried about you,” he noted.

She looked at him nervously, “I can’t talk to them. If they knew why…I just…I couldn’t handle it.”

“Well, you don’t have to tell them the whole story. Just that your father killed your mother. Not why,” he suggested.

“James, you don’t get it. This is my fault. My father found out about Sirius. He told me to break up with him. I said no. He threatened me and I didn’t think he’d go through with it,” she paused, letting it all out. “Now, I n need to hide this from them but, I don’t know if I can.”

James looked at her. He loved this girl. She was his sister. His best friend. How could something this big and bad, happen to such a wonderful person? “Alright,” he said, “We’ll tell them if you want.”

“No, that’s the thing. I don’t want to tell them but, I also do. I…I…I don’t know what to do,” she said broken-hearted.

“C’mon, we won’t tell them for now. But, they’re worried so let’s go. All right?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said, wiping her face, “How do I look?” Her face was red but, despite that, James said, “Beautiful.”

They walked off towards Gryffindor tower, leaving a Slytherin in the next corridor, knowing a little too much.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desiree’s face was nuzzled into Sirius’s shoulder. She had just finished crying when Sirius said, “Hey, let’s take you to bed.” He picked her up.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” she whispered quietly.

“Of course,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Desiree lay in Sirius’s clothes and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, she slept in a bit. She got dressed and, with her friends, headed down for breakfast.

Inside the Great Hall was a screen. A screen surrounded by teachers trying to get rid of it. The thing playing on the screen was a video. A video that could only be described as horrifying. For it was a video of a man, a man beating and raping a small blonde girl of only 9 years of age. The video would not stop playing with “Daddy Doing Whore,” at the bottom.

When the 7 friends walked in together, they did not notice at first. Then, they stopped dead in their tracks. They immediately recognized the girl’s face. Desiree.

Desiree was the last to see. She began hyperventilating, fear choking out every breath that was in her. She turned and sprinted for the door but, the doors shut and locked. She leaned her back against the wall, curled up in a little ball, and cried.

The haunting dreams flooded into her mind and she was powerless to stop it. She remembered those nights she had tried to push so far out of her mind.

_**Everyone knows. Oh Merlin, everyone knows.** _

The unbelievable thing was that everyone, except teachers and fellow Gryffindors, were laughing. Who could think this is funny?

It was too much for Sirius. The anger had bottled up, and he was about to explode. He stood up and yelled for their attention. The hall fell silent.

“You think this is funny? A poor child being treated the way she is, is funny? Do you think it’s funny to see a fifteen year old girl cry when what she fears most is revealed to the world and everyone _laughs?”_ He paused, “How can you call yourselves human beings?

“The fear she must have gone through is funny? You should all be ashamed! Your hearts must be cold as ice! You all are terrible! I can’t believe that I once thought you all were nice people. Obviously, I was wrong.” He stepped down and went over to Desiree. As he lifted her up, the doors slowly opened, and the pair left.

The screen disappeared and the Great Hall fell silent. Slowly, each one left with a hell of a lot of guilt resting in each of their hearts. Realizing the cruelness they just inflicted, and trying to think of what Desiree was feeling now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius didn’t say a word about what happened. He merely whispered comforting words in her ear as she cried her eyes out. The crying had gone on for about an hour now and was beginning to calm down.

_**Why didn’t she tell me? Does she not trust me? Why? Why?** _

Sirius couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“I was afraid,” she whispered, reading his mind.

“What honey?” he asked.

“I was afraid to tell you. I though you wouldn’t like me anymore,” she breathed.

_**Oh my God.**_ “Desi, how could you think that? I love you for you. I don’t care about any of that,” he said kissing her, “I love you, and I’ll never go.”

She smiled weakly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he whispered, “Is that why…well, you know the whole thing at the picnic?”

“Yeah,” she said. There was a short pause. “Thanks,” she said.

He smiled at her, “Anytime babe. Anytime.”

And they sat there, wrapped in each others embrace. Desiree was so exhausted that she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sirius just sat there, staring at her, wondering what she had gone through and admiring her beauty. He loved this girl. He would die for this girl. And he would protect this girl with everything he had.

_**You better watch out Mr. Kartunz. I’m coming, and I’m out for revenge…** _


End file.
